Scheiβe
by velvetcat09
Summary: "Bruder ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! " "Mmm... duduk di pangkuan West. " Fail at summary. Rate M, Lemon, 16 , PWP, Germancest, Incest, Brother complex


**Scheiβe**

**Warning : 16+, Lemon, YAOI, PWP, Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

~~xXx~~

Gilbert, pria albino tersebut duduk di pangkuan Ludwig. Ia menyengir jahil kepada adiknya yang mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Bruder, apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan ? " sang pria berambut pirang tersebut menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Mmm… Duduk di pangkuan West. " jawab Gilbert polos, masih menyengir.

"Serius sedikitlah, Bruder. Kau ini 'kan lebih tua dari aku, tapi kelakuanmu persis seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya yang kakak ini aku atau kau 'sih ?" Ludwig menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya telah melukai kakaknya.

"Huh… West jahat… " Ia menundukan kepalanya, memalingkan wajahnya dari Ludwig.

"Ugh… B-bukan begitu… " Ludwig kembali menghela nafas, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat kakaknya kesal. Tiba-tiba saja pria albino itu berdiri dari pangkuan Ludwig dan berlari menuju lantai dua. Adiknya hanya bisa ber-facepalm melihat tingkah kakaknya. Dilihatnya jam, sudah jam Sembilan malam. Ia putuskan untuk tidur, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati kakaknya hanya memakai kemeja putih duduk di tengah ranjangnya.

"Mein Gott, Bruder ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? "

"Mmm ? " dia memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah polos. Ludwig menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya, tempat Gilbert duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan apa yang kau mau, bruder ?" bisik Ludwig tepat di telinganya. Gilbert merinding sedikit saat Ludwig membisikannya, memberikan sedikit sensasi hangat di telinganya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, mein bruder. " balas Gilbert seraya menyeringai jahil. Ludwig tersenyum, ia berdiri berjalan menuju meja di kamarnya. Diambilnya tali hitam yang terbuat dari kulit dari laci meja tersebut.

"Kau yang memintanya… " Ludwig menyeringai, ia memegang tali hitam tersebut. Gilbert menatapnya lekat-lekat, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Ludwig berjalan kembali ke ranjang, duduk di samping pemuda albino itu. Ia mengecup bibir pucat Gilbert, ciuman yang awalnya polos dan biasa berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan panas. Ludwig mendorong Gilbert hingga terbaring dengan tetap menciumnya. Ludwig menjilat bibir bagian bawah Gilbert, memintanya untuk membukakan mulutnya. Gilbert mengerang pelan, segera lidah milik Ludwig masuk kedalam. Menjelajahi setiap inchi mulut Gilbert, membuatnya sesekali mengerang pelan. Lidah mereka bertaut dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Gilbert terengah pelan, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan basah.

Ludwig kembali menciumi Gilbert. Ia menciumi pipi Gilbert yang memerah, menurun ke lehernya. Menciumi tengkuknya, menggigitnya tepat di tengkuknya, meninggalkan beberapa bekas.

"Nnnnhh… " Gilbert kembali mengerang pelan. Ludwig mengambil kembali tali hitam yang tadi. Diikatnya tangan Gilbert ke belakang. Gilbert menatapnya kosong, seakan menerima saja tangannya diikat oleh Ludwig. Tanpa bilang apapun, Ludwig menciumi tonjolan yang mengeras di dada pria albino tersebut. Tangan sebelahnya bermain-main dengan yang lainnya. Ia meninggalkan sedikit saliva di sana. Tangannya yang lain bermain dengan milik Gilbert yang mengeras di bawah sana, memijitnya sedikit keras.

"Nngghhh… " Gilbert mengerang lebih keras saat Ludwig menekan ujungnya. Membuat sedikit cairan putih kental menyembur keluar. Ludwig membuka resleting celananya, memperlihatkan miliknya. Gilbert sedikit kesal mengetahui kalau milik adiknya lebih besar dari miliknya. Gilbert memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, Ludwig menyengir melihat kakaknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya, ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam kakaknya. "Nngghaaaa!" kaget, Gilbert mengerang keras. Ludwig memasukan jari keduanya, membuat pria albino tersebut mengerang lebih keras. Memasukan jarinya yang ketiga, membuat gerakan zig-zag di dalamnya. "Nnnhhhh Aaahhh…" erangan demi erangan terdengar, wajah Gilbert memerah semerah tomat milik Antonio.

"Sudah siap ? " tanya Ludwig tepat di telinga Gilbert. "Cepatlah… Kau tahu bahwa aku benci tease! " Gilbert memalingkan kembali wajahnya. Ia benci di-tease, ia ingin langsung. "Hmm… Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk memohon. " Ludwig menyeringai, memegang erat milik Gilbert, membuatnya meringis pelan. ""

"Kau pasti tahu cara memohon 'kan ?" memegangnya lebih erat, membuat Gilbert meringis lebih keras. "M-Mehr… B-Bitte…" Gilbert benci akan suaranya yang terdengar begitu memohon dan memelas. Pria berambut pirang di atasnya menyeringai dan memasukan jarinya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Gilbert mengulum jari Ludwig, menjilatinya hingga tertutupi sempurna oleh salivanya.

"Hhnnn ! " Ludwig menarik kembali jarinya, sekarang telah berlumuran saliva milik Gilbert. Dimasukkannya kembali jarinya ke dalam bagian ketat Gilbert di bawah sana, membuatnya mengerang lumayan keras. Ia kembali membuat gerakan zig-zag di dalamnya. Gilbert mengerang, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia benci di-tease, dia ingin lebih. Mehr.

Ditarik jarinya dari dalam oleh Ludwig, merasa Gilbert sudah siap. Didekatkan ujung miliknya yang sudah mengeras ke bagian ketat milik Gilbert, perlahan memasukannya. Dengan satu hentakan, semua bagian masuk ke dalamnya. "Aaaaahh ! " Gilbert mengerang keras, merasakan panas yang mengalir di bawah sana. Ludwig memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, melakukannya berulang kali mencari titik yang ia cari. Gilbert mengerang lebih keras, cairan bening hangat memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, dikecupnya lagi bibir pucat Gilbert. Kedua lidah mereka kembali bertaut.

"Nnngghhh Aaahhh Hhhnnnnn…. " erangan demi erangan memenuhi kamar Ludwig, cairan bening hangat mengalir di kedua pipi Gilbert. Ludwig terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, masih mencari titik tersebut. Gilbert terus mengerang, air matanya terus mengalir. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Rasanya sakit, tapi entah kenapa memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Setelah hampir kurang lebih duapuluh lima menit, Ludwig menemukan titik tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu, cairan putih kental menyemprot keluar dari milik Gilbert. Cairan kental menyemprot keluar, kali ini milik Ludwig menyemprot tepat di dalam Gilbert. Ditariknya miliknya dari dalam Gilbert dan mengambil sedikit cairan tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Gilbert.

"Mmm… Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata punyamu manis juga… " ia bergumam pelan seraya tersenyum jahil kepada Ludwig. Ludwig mencium kening Gilbert, menatapnya dalam. Membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kakaknya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah malam… Ayo tidur. " Ludwig menarik selimutnya, menyelimuti dirinya dan kakaknya. Gilbert menatapnya lekat, wajahnya memerah.

"Gute Nacht, mein libeling bruder. " dikecupnya bibir adiknya, kali ini ciuman yang lebih polos dan tenang dari sebelumnya. Dan dengan itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar mereka, tertidur pulas hingga fajar menyingsing.

_Omake_

_"West~ "_

_"Hmm ? "_

_Chu~_

_"A-Apa itu ? "_

_"Mmm… Morning kiss ?"_

**Das Ende**

~~xXx~~

**Translate :**

Scheiβe : Shit

Bruder : Brother

Mein Gott : My God

Mehr : More

Bitte : Please

Gute Nacht : Good Night

Mein libeling bruder : My dear brother

Das Ende : The End

Note : Fanfic rate M ke-3 nih owO Banyak yang minta Germancest, ya sudah saya buatkan :D Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata dan mistypo, dibuat buru-buru ==''a

Hope you'll like it and thanks for reading


End file.
